Halo, Om
by annpui
Summary: Halo, Om: Karena baik yang gamang menghasilkan keterlanjuran.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention: Shoai. Pedo. Adult!Midorima. Shota!Takao. OOC MAX. Typo(s). **

**Disclaimer: Tadoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p><strong>Halo, Om.<strong>

**By annpui**

* * *

><p>Takao Kazunari namanya. Umurnya akan menginjak tahun ke sembilan november nanti. Anaknya periang—atau mungkin hiperaktif? Entahlah. Kegemarannya bermain bola basket, ajaran dari om kesayangannya, Midorima Shintarou. Takao paling doyan minum Shiruko, karena kata om Midorima Shiruko itu enak. Bila anak seusianya membeci wortel, maka Takao paling menyukai wortel, wortel mengingatkannya pada om Midorima entah kenapa.<p>

Om Midorima itu siapa?

Om Midorima itu om kesayangannya Kazunari, adik dari Mama Kazunari. Orangnya kelihatan seram soalnya matanya tajam tapi sebenernya baik. Om Midorima dulu pernah cerita pada Kazunari kalau dulu ia suka diledek karena rambutnya berwarna hijau lumut.

Manusia _Kappa_ sebutan untuk Om Midorima dulu.

Padahal sih kalau menurut Kazunari warna rambut Om Midorima itu lucu, menawan malah. Maklum Kazunari gemar dengan hal-hal unik—yang sebenarnya pengaruh dari Om Midorima sih.

Kazunari sayang sekali ya sama Om Midorima?

Sayang! Sayang sekali! Sayang Kazunari itu sebesar pesawat terbang yang Kazunari liat dulu bersama Papa dimuseum antariksa.

Kalau sudah besar Kazunari mau jadi apa?

Kazunari akan selalu menjawabnya dengan lantang,

"Pengantinnya Shin-_chan_!"

Mibuchi Reo memandang anak laki-laki teman bermainnya dipenitipan anak dengan pandangan lelah, oh harus bagaimana lagi ia memberitahu adik ciliknya ini bahwa seorang pria tidak bisa menikahi pria lahinnya, "Kazu-_chan_, kau tidak bisa menikahi Om Midorima. Bukankah tadi _neesan_ telah memberi tau?"

Si cilik bermata bulat namun tajam yang tengah memeluk boneka kelinci putih dari belakang hanya melemparkan pandangan keheranan, "Hee? Kenapa? Bukan kah mama berkata kalau kita bisa menikahi seseorang yang kita cintai?"

Menghela nafas, dengan sekali tepuk kedua tangan Mibuchi menangkup pipi kenyal Takao "Karena _ochinchin_ dan _ochinchin_ tidak bisa bersatu."

Suara _cicada _terdengar nyaring, _summer breeze_ di sore hari terasa sejuk. Takao terdiam, tidak paham dengan arah pembicaran. Menatap sekililing kelas kosongnya bingung. Deretan bangku kosong menunggunya berbicara.

Mibuchi pun menunggu dengan gemas. Ingin ia culik bocah satu dihadapannya.

Aaah~ tuhan maafkanlah Mibuchi, bagaimana pun ia hanyalah seorang anak berumur sebelas tahun yang tengah mengalami fase cinta monyet.

Cinta monyet yang ia berikan hanya untuk Takao Kazunari.

Bagaimana pun pertemuan pertama merekalah yang membuat Mibuchi ingin memonopoli hingga sedemikian rupa seperti ini.

Maklumilah dia kan hanya anak kecil.

Dengan tatapan intensnya Mibuchi menunggu jawaban yang akan diserukan.

_Tablo_—Takao memiringkan kepala lucu. Bertanya naif, "Memang kenapa _ochinchin_ dan _ochinchin_ harus bersatu?"

Takao tidak salah bertanya, dia kan memang tidak tahu menahu. Satu hal yang Takao paham adalah _ochinchin_ itu digunakan untuk buang air kecil. Memang bisa digunakan untuk apa lagi?

Rasanya bebek-bebekan yang kini tengah digengam oleh Mibuchi ingin ia mutilasi sekarang juga, "Lupakan Kazu-chan lupakan, anggap neesan tidak pernah berkata seperti itu padamu." Baiklah ingatkan ia bahwa mengajari hal mesum pada Takao adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Lagi pula ia tidak mau didepak oleh om-om kappa pujaan si elang kecil.

Takao mengangguk mantap—tidak ambil pusing apa yang diucapkan kawannya.

"Jadi katakan Kazu-chan, kenapa kau mau menikah dengan Om Midorima?"

Si surai hitam legam belah tengah melengkungkan senyum antusias. Mibuchi berani sumpah itu senyum termanis yang pernah ia liat. Bahkan senyumannya sendiri kalah oleh senyuman milik Takao.

Hey! Jangan protes ia sudah payah mengakuinnya, harga diri seseorang yang tingkat kepedeannya melebihi orang lain kan susah.

"Karena—"

Suara derap langkah kaki berat terdengar dilorong kelas yang kosong—_Mr Kappa is coming_, pangeran berkacamata katanya.

Hebat, Mibuchi lupa matahari mulai terbenam dan mamanya belum juga datang menjemput—Diakuinya ia dilema, antara engan dan tidak untuk segera dijemput disebabkan masih ingin berduaan dengan Takao manisnya.

—Sebelum pengganggu datang.

"—Karena aku menyayangi—"

"Takao!"

Selamat, pangeran telah tiba dan siap menjemput putri kecilnya.

Takao menengok kearah sumber suara, wajahnya sumringah seketika, diikuti Mibuchi yang merespon terbalik dari Takao. Ia menengadah memberikan tatapan menantang pada iris hijau. Si hijau tidak mau kalah balas menatapnya, agak sangsi kenapa harus ditatap seperti itu oleh anak kecil.

Mibuchi menilik Midorima dari atas sampai bawah. Ia menghela nafas, meski ia masih kecil, meski ia juga seorang laki-laki ia harus akui bahwa orang yang bernama Om Midorima Shintarou ini tampan.

Tidak mengacuhkan tatapan Mibuchi, Midorima menghampiri Takao yang telah mengankat kedua tangannya senang keatas, meminta digendong agar lekas pulang ke rumah. Lupa hari ini ada film Pahlawan Bercambuk kesukaannya.

Takao mengkalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Midorima plus cengiran lebar. Mibuchi sedikit banyak berharap ia akan bisa tumbuh menjulang tinggi seperti _Mr Kappa_ dihadapannya.

Alasan?

Menggendong Takao.

Tapi tunggu, bukanlah bila ia tumbuh maka Takao pun akan ikut tumbuh?

Masa bodo, yang pasti cintanya akan Kazu-chan juga akan semakin tumbuh—_such a narcist_.

"Jangan selalu menjemputnya terlambat dong Om, apa jadinya jika aku tidak ada disini?" Mibuchi turut beranjak dari tempatnya tadi duduk, menyambar tas ransel hitamnya dan topi kuningnya. Bersiap pulang tanpa harus dijemput Mama. Lagi.

"Itukan jika, dan saat ini tidak terjadi. Sedangkan sekarang kau disini menemani Takao."

Meski malas mengakui Mibuchi setuju juga. Orang dewasa memang licik.

"Shin-_chan_ ayo pulang~ ayo pulang~"

Bocah satu lagi yang berada dalam gendongannya mulai merengek. Midorima menghampiri Mibuchi meletakan telapak tangannya pada pucuk surai hitam yang sama legamnnya milik Takao, lalu mengusapnya. "Terimakasih telah menjaga keponakanku, sampai jumpa esok hari." Dan dengan itu mereka berdua pamit dari hadapan Mibuchi.

Pertama kalinya Mibuchi terpesona oleh Takao.

Hujan lebat datang, petir menyambar kencang. Semua anak meringkuk ketakutan dalam pelukan para guru pengasuh, termasuk Mibuchi—tolong jangan tertawa ini sudah cukup memalukan. Ia menangis, menjerit, dan bergidik. Bukan dia saja, anak yang lain pun begitu.

Kecuali satu orang, ia duduk tenang di pojok ruangan sembari memeluk boneka kelinci berkcamata berbentuk aneh diam tidak berkutik, meski sesekali terperajat bila petir besar menyambar. Tapi ia masih disana diam, dan tangisan Mibuchi pun redam.

Sorenya langit cerah, udara sejuk akibat hujan besar tadi. Lagi, mamanya telat menjemput. Mibuchi mengumpat kesal akan kesibukan orang tuanya hingga menelantarkan anak.

Lalu karena iseng ia menghampiri anak kecil yang tadi hanya diam saja saat petir menyambar. Menanyakan namanya, hobbynya, umurnya, makanan kesukaannya. Lantas Mibuchi bertanya,

"Om Midorima itu siapa?"

"Shin-_chan_ itu orang berharganya Kazunari!" pancaran wajah bahagia yang dipoles dengan tubuh gemetar efek takut yang akibat petir tadi langsung memanah dihati.

_Well_, harusnya sedari awal Mibuchi paham bahwa tidak mungkin mengalahkan pangeran berkacamata.

Lagipula dia masih bocah bukan?

Jangan salah, bocah juga bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

* * *

><p><strong>Shin-chan! Didunia ini yang paling aku sukai adalah Shin-chan!<strong>

* * *

><p>Takao Kazunari adalah anak Papa. Papa tidak punya anak bernama Takao Kazunari. Kazunari sayang papa. Papa tidak. Papa sibuk, Mama sibuk, Kazunari menganggur.<p>

Kazunari ingin main sama papa, tapi papa tidak punya waktu. Kazunari lari ke mama, mengadu. Mama mengabaikan.

Selama dua minggu Kazunari dititipkan dirumah Om Midorima Shintarou adik mama. Karena mama dan papa harus keluar negeri urusan pekerjaan. Kazunari merengek, menangis, merajuk, dihadiahi tamparan keras dari papa.

Kazunari menatap mama, mama memalingkan muka lalu pergi.

Kazunari meraung, membenci pekerjaan orang tuannya.

Esoknya setelah diseret paksa oleh papa, kazunari sampai dirumah Om Midorima. Rumahnya bergaya barat, dengan pilar-pilar tinggi. Kesannya menyeramkan dan indah.

Sama seperti Om Midorima.

Om Midorima itu aneh, pendiam, susah diajak bercanda. Namun Kazunari senang bercanda dengan Om Midorima soalnya Om Midorima akan marah padanya, membalas perbuatan nakalnya dengan jitakan mantap.

Kazunari tertawa lepas, Om Midorima tersenyum kalem.

Meski hobi mengoleksi benda aneh dan percaya pada peramal yang bernama Oha-Asa setidaknya Om Midorima tak acuh padanya.

Satu malam yang sunyi Takao bermimpi buruk, papanya meninggalkannya, mamanya juga sama. Berkata bahwa mereka tidak memerlukan anak bandel seperti Kazunari. Kazunari mengiba akan menjadi anak baik, tapi papa dan mama tidak mau mendengar mereka pergi. Ia menggapai terhalang oleh dinding transparant.

Om Midorima terbangun karena Kazunari mengigau. Racauan tak sadar Takao menggema di dalam rumah besar berpenghuni dua orang. Digoncangkannya tubuh Takao pelan, memanggilnya perlahan,

"Kazunari bangun... kazunari,"

Mata Kazunari terbuka, menatap Midorima dengan tatapan panik, menghambur memeluk lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya diselingi segukan yang tak mau berhenti,

"Shin-_chan_ jangan tinggalkan aku... Shin-_chan_ tak boleh meninggalkanku... Aku sayang Shin-_chan_... Shin-_chan_ tidak boleh pergi... Aku hanya punya Shin-_chan_... Shin-_chan_ jangan membenciku... Aku tidak akan menjadi anak nakal Shin-_chan_,"

Kelelahan menangis Kazunari tidur dalam pelukan Midorima, jejak air mata terlihat dipipinya. Midorima membasuh pipi Kazunari dengan air hangat kembali menidurkannya diranjang. Bersiap angkat kaki tetapi tertahan dengan gengaman di ujung mantel tidurnya dari tangan kecil.

Pasrah Midorima ikut berbaring, menghadap Kazunari yang tengah tertidur damai, memperhatikan wajah malaikat yang kontras dengan wajah iblis saat terjaga. Mungkin karena merasa hangat, Kazunari menggeser posisinya tanpa sadar pada Midorima, menyandarkan kepalannya pada dada bidang orang dewasa.

Midorima bergeming, tercium bau susu dari arah Kazunari.

Ah, ternyata anak kecil memang berbau susu.

Pada akhirnya Midorima menyusul Kazunari ke alam mimpi, jangan lupa kedua tangannya yang membungkus tubuh Kazunari.

Yang semula dijanjikan dua minggu Kazunari dititipkan pada Shintarou, kemudian menjadi sebulan—mama dan papa katanya harus menetap lebih lama, selanjutnya ditambah lagi menjadi empat bulan, lagi lima bulan, di bulan ke enam Midorima bertanya pada Kazunari,

"Kazunari bagaimana jika tinggal disini bersamaku?"

Tanpa penolakan, tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu, Takao menyetujuinya dengan amat antusias.

Itu berarti ia bisa lebih lama bersama Om Midorima. Mau dikata jujur ia lebih senang bersama dengan Om Midorima daripada bersama papa dan mamanya.

Oh~ ia sudah dapat membayangkan apa saja yang akan dilakukan bersama Om kesayangannya itu nanti.

Seperti hari ini tadi ia sarapan omelette keju asparagus, dimasak berdua. Yang satu gosong, yang satu kuning keemasan matang merata. Yang gosong dimasak oleh Kazunari dimakan oleh Midorima, yang kuning keeasan matang merata dimasak oleh Midorima dimakan oleh Kazunari.

Midorima menggurtu karena omelette miliknya terasa pahit, namun dimakan habis juga. Disitu Kazunari mempelajari kalau Om Midorima adalah seorang tsundere tingkat dewa.

Dan ia menertawainya.

Hari minggu Midorima mengajak Kazunari ke taman hiburan. Kazunari berlari kesana kemari riang gembira, Midorima mengekori dari belakang. Kazunari meminta masuk kerumah hantu, Midorima menyetujui. Kazunari meminta naik bombom-car, Midorima antusias menyetujui. Kazunari meminta Midorima naik korsel kuda bersama dengannya, Midorima menolak.

Lelah bermain ditaman bermain, dengan lahap Kazunari menjilati es krim kacang merah dan Midorima menyesap kopi hitam pekatnya nikmat. Damainya sore itu akan menjadi kenangan terindah Kazunari.

Tanpa disangka dua orang wanita cantik dengan tubuh seumpama biola, datang menghampiri mereka, mengajak Om Midorima berbicara. Bahasa tubuh wanita yang berambut pirang panjang dengan jelas mengatakan ia mengicar si pria dewasa hijau. Temannya sih kelihatannya hanya mengikuti.

Tidak suka, Kazunari memasukan semua sisa es krimnya dalam satu suapan, berjalan mendekat kearah para orang dewasa dengan kaki dihentak-hentakan—sengaja.

Midorima melihatnya, begitu pula dengan kedua wanita itu.

"Papa ayo kita pulang,"

Midorima mengerjap mata, dua wanita itu saling pandang kemudian tertawa garing izin untuk pamit, si pria mengangguk.

Fokusnya beralih pada Kazunari, meraka diam. Kazunari memutuskan buka suara,

"Aku cemburu kalau Shin-_chan_ akrab dengan orang lain,"

Midorima mengerti Kazunari butuh kasih sayang orang dewasa yang tak bisa ia dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Malamnya mereka mandi bersama, berendam dalam _ofuro. _Kazunari menawarkan diri untuk menggosok punggung Midorima, ia mempersilahkan. Bersenandung Kazunari menggosok punggung yang dua kali lebih lebar—entah tiga—daripada miliknya.

Sikat~

Sikat~

Sikat sampai bersih~

Sikat~

Sikat~

Supaya kumannya hilang~

Midorima menyuruhnya berhenti, ia rasa gosokan yang diberikan tidak berarti. Midorima menyuruh Kazunari menghadap belakang, kini gantian ia yang menggosok sekalian memberikan contoh.

Gosokan pertama, Kazunari diam.

Gosokan kedua, Kazunari mulai tidak nyaman.

Gosokan ketiga, Kazunari berseru—

"Geli Shin-_chan_!" ia bangkit mencoba meraih penggosok punggung dari tangan Midorima. Midorima menghindar, Kazunari tergelincir, Midorima reflek mencoba meraih keponakannya. Berhasil! Sayang, keseimbangannya hilang.

**Bumb**—suara jatuh terdengar.

Takao meringis, bokongnya mencium keramik—manis sekali rasanya. Ia mengaduh mencoba bangkit, tapi tidak bisa beban berat menahannya. Membuka mata ingin melihat apa yang menahan, mendapati Omnya berada diatasnya—sedang mengaduh juga,

"BAKAO!"

Midorima berucap lantang—sambil berusaha bangkit—wajahnya memerah, Takao beranggapan Midorima marah besar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, sedetik kemudian ia menangis,

"Maafkan aku Shin-_chan_... Maafkan aku karena nakal... tolong jangan benci padaku..."

Amarah Midorima luluh, ia mendekap Kazunari, menepuk punggungnya, menyuruhnya berhenti menangis.

Kazunari mengangguk, meski masih diselingi cegukan karena menangis hebat. Kembali mengulangi permintaan agar Midorima tidak membencinya dan berjanji tidak akan menjadi anak yang bandel lagi.

Dari sini Midorima paham bahwa Kazunari takut untuk dibenci. Ia tidak ingin dibenci. Apalagi oleh dirinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Midorima mengerti bahwa Takao amat menyayanginya. Ia pun sama.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Halo selamat sore **** terimakasih saya ucapkan karena telah membaca ff ini. Ff ini sebenarnya ditulis untuk challenge shota/loli tapi karena waktu itu saya kena WB yang mengakibatkan malas sekali untuk melanjutkan, jadi saya lanjutkan sekarang orz.**

**Ff ini kemungkinan besar hanya akan dua chapter, dan dichapter selanjutnya kemungkinan besar akan ada adegan nganu yang tidak eksplisit. Dan ff ini beralur maju-mundur, adegan Mibuchi-Takao itu setting waktunya sekitar 4 bulan Takao tinggal bersama Midorima.**

**Saya ucapkan sekali lagi telah membaca **

**With warm hug,**

**annpui**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention: Shoai. Pedo. Adult!Midorima. Shota!Takao. Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p><strong>Halo, Om.<strong>

**By annpui**

* * *

><p>Shintarou adalah lelaki dewasa, seharusnya lelaki dewasa tidak terombang-ambing dalam permainan anak-anak. Well, Kazunari tidak mengajaknya bermain secara harfiah. Anak itu pun tidak sedang bermain-main dengannya, hanya saja Shintarou seperti sedang dipermainkan,<p>

Ah, hidupnya memang sebuah permainan. Bukan—bukan permainan yang dimainkan oleh dirinya, permainan tidak dimainkan olehnya, hidup permainannya ini yang dimainkan oleh orang lain,

Mereka menganggap dirinya makmur-masyur—tak tau kebenaran ia terkungkung, lelah pasrah. Mengangguk-mengiyakan apakata ayahanda.

Lelaki ini yang telah berjasa membuat ia dapat tercipta di dunia ini tidak ingin mendengar kata tidak termuntahkan dari bibir sang buah hati tersayang.

Ketahuilah ayahandanya bukan seorang ditaktor kejam, bukan pula seorang yang ringan tangan. Ayahandanya merupakan lelaki penyayang, pengasih pemurah, dan pemberi.

Dahulu Shintarou tidak mengerti mengapa ayahandanya kerap kali menatapnya dengan sendu juga rindu. Ia semakin tidak mengerti mengapa ayahandanya yang begitu penyayang tidak pernah sekali saja mengelus kepalanya atau memeluknya.

Terbesit sesaat kekesalan di dada yang hampir terlontar, "Saya ini anak anda kan?,"

Yang tentu jawabannya adalah ya, sekali lagi Shintarou adalah buah hatinya tersayang. Ayahanda mengatakan langsung tanpa memandang mata, ia mengatakan betapa berharganya anak ayah ini, tanpa memberitahukan mengapa ayahnya menolak untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengannya,

Lalu, tanpa terasa waktu bergulir. Raganya berubah, jiwanya mengikuti.

Diakhir umur 10 tahun (entah kenapa sampai saat itu ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya) Shintarou bertanya,

"Apakah saya lahir tanpa ibunda?"

Ingat betul perubahan sikap ayahandanya saat itu, tatkala diberikan semburan kata-kata jahat pengiris hati, lelaki tua yang baru Shintarou sadari telah beruban menjulurkan jarinya, yang sedetik kemudian berteriak menyuruhna enyah dari pandangan mata yang mulai mengabur.

Bingung tidak mengerti, ditumpahkan dalam tangisan. Takut, kalut, bingung bercampur aduk dalam rumah besar kosong. Mereka berdua disana, menumpahkan keresahaan dalam rangkaian kalimat bisu tergantikan segukan tak karuan.

Adik ayahanda datang menenangkan mereka, menyuruh Shintarou pergi ke kamar sedang kan ia dan ayahanda akan berbicara berdua. Shintarou tidak membantah.

Meski kejadian itu kerap terulang tiap kali Shintarou mencoba, berulang-ulang, hingga lelah mencoba mendekati ayahnya. Suatu hari Shintarou akhirnya bertanya kepada bibinya disela makan siang mereka yang hening, dengan dentingan sendok dan garpu menggaung di ruang makan bercat dasar putih.

"Apakah ayahanda membenci saya,"

Ting—suara dentingan berhenti, gelengan bergerak perlahan.

"Kalau begitu berarti ayahanda menyukaiku?" dikatakan dengan harapan aggukan sebagai jawaban. Keningnya menekuk, raut wajahnya perih.

Bibinya terlihat menimbang-nimbang, antara takut namun ingin membeberkan sesuatu, "Kau mengingatkannya pada ibumu,"Akhirnya terucap, Shintarou menahan nafas mengangguk afirmasi mendengarkan, "Percayalah Shintarou, ayahmu sangat menyayangi dirimu. Sangat menyayangi sampai-sampai takut melukai." Shintarou tidak mengerti, tentu saja. Kala itu ia hanyalah anak ingusan seumur jagung.

Disaat umurnya yang ke-17 Shintarou baru mengerti maksud dari perkataan bibinya. Di umurnya yang ke-17 ia mendapatkan kejutan.

Kejutan yang membuatnya seolah berada di negeri antah berantah. Mimpi kah ia? Dirasa tidak karena apa yang dilihat oleh kedua bola mata hijau zamrudnya adalah nyata. Ia melihat—tepatnya, memergoki ayahandanya, yang ia ketahui begitu baik hati, penyayang, pemberi, dan pengasih pada pantulan refleksi bola matanya bagaikan kake-kake tua bangka yang kerap ia dapati di berita kriminal tengah hari.

Seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai ayahandanya, tengah memadu kasih dibawah selimut merah kusut akibat perbuatan panas dua orang sejoli, dibalik gordin putih gading tipis, diantara celah pintu sempit.

Matanya yang berkacamata mendadak setajam elang memperhatikan setiap tarian erotis dari sang lawan main. Perempuan berambut hijau, taksiran umur tidak lebih tua darinya itu melengguh nikmat, mendobrak gendang telinga.

Pemandangan didepannya dianggap ilusi, fatamorgana, mimpi—atau apapun itu yang Shintarou harap tidak nyata. Lantas ia berlari melepas apa yang tertahan.

Umur 19 daya tarik Shintarou bagai medan magnet, para wanita kerap mengerubunginya—adam's apple julukannya saat itu. Meski begitu tak satu pun yang cukup indah untuk mendapat lirikan sekilas dari Shintarou.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lalu seterusnya hingga jari tangan tak cukup lagi untuk menghitung berapa orang yang telah menelan kata pahit tidak dari Shintarou.

"Cinta itu apa? Sayang itu apa?" adalah pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkannya tiap kali ada seseorang yang nyalinya cukup besar hingga bisa berhadapan dengan Shintarou tanpa merasa tertekan.

Hingga sampai saat ini Shintarou tidak pernah mengetahui makna dibalik kata Cinta dan Sayang, jadi jangan salahkan bila ia mengartikannya cinta adalah penyaluran hasrat. Karenanya tolong maafkan bila ia tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan yang baik pada Kazunari, pada satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi.

"Shin-chan, tadi pagi nee-san berkata bahwa dia ingin melindungiku,"

Shintarou mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku dongeng pengantar tidur yang tengah ia dendangkan pada Kazunari, "Mibuchi?"

"Iya," Kazunari tersipu, memeluk boneka kelincinya lebih erat lagi. "Duh gimana ya Shin-chan, aku senang ada yang mau melindungiku."

Ah, secepat ini kah orang yang ia sayangi akan diambil alih?

Shintarou membenarkan posisi berbaringnya, tangan kanan menopang kepala, tangan kiri ia gunakan menyisir poni Kazunari kepinggir. Sedangkan si elang kecil semakin merapatkan dirinya menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang terasa pada indra peraba.

Mengusap pipi bersemu merah muda—apakah pipi anak-anak selalu bersemu?—pipi Kazunari terasa hangat. Shintarou mengangkat kepala, menikmari suasana malam yang syahdu. Diliriknya Kazunari di sebelah sedang memejamkan mata sambil bersenandung riang.

_Satu-satu aku sayang Shin-chan,_

_Dua-dua aku sayang Shin-chan,_

_Tiga-tiga aku sayang Shin-chan,_

_Satu-dua-tiga aku sayang Shin-chan._

Gombalan anak-anak yang manis sekali, darimana ia belajar?

"Nyanyian yang konyol Bakao, siapa orang iseng yang mengajarimu,"

Merengut kesal, "Huh! Shin-chan payah! Padahal nee-san bilang siapapun yang mendengarkan lagu ini akan menjadi sayang padaku,"

"Lirikmu salah bodoh,"

"Aku tau. Itu kan sengaja." Cengiran polos tanpa maksud terkembang, yang hijau rumput menutupi kegugupannya dengan mendaratkan pukulan pelan pada pucuk kepala si hitam legam. Kazunari membalasnya, bangkit dari dekapan selimut hangat melompat duduk secepat kilat pada perut Shintarou. Pria dewasa mengaduh bersiap menghindar namun tak pelak dari hantaman _head to head_ sekeras batu.

"ITAII! Bakao kau harus tanggung jawab bila aku menjadi bodoh!"

Tawa Kazunari meledak, sebuah tawa nyaring yang cukup renyah untuk dirasa oleh telinga Shintarou yang sering kali kesepian. Wajah mungil dihadapannya kini menampakan tawa menawan bersama pipi gembilnya yang kian lama mirip warna apel merah dipohon halaman belakang rumahnya. Sipit, mata tertawa itu hanya meninggalkan segaris lengkungan.

"Aku sayang Shin-chan," Shintarou pikir anak satu ini tidak akan pernah bosan mengucapkan hal memalukan seperti itu berulang kali. "Aku senang nee-san ingin melindungiku,tapi orang yang ingin aku lindungi itu Shin-chan!"

Dikatakan pada jarak wajah tidak lebih dari lima sentimeter, Shintarou bergeming.

"Kau melamarku Bakao?"

Lamar? Kazunari tidak akan mengerti maknanya.

"Aku melamar Shin-chan!"

"Lamar aku ketika kau dewasa nanti."

* * *

><p><strong>Hati-hati dengan maksud aksaramu. Karena baik yang gamang menghasilkan keterlanjuran. Terlanjur berbunga, misalnya.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Halo-Halo Ogenki desuka? /ditabok/ ah, saya ucapkan mohon maaf karena telah menggantungkan ff Halo, Om dengan seenaknya, saya WB... WB parah. Rasanya mau ngetik pun malas sekali padahal ide sudah dikepala. Jadi bukan salah saya ya, salah kemalasan saya /ditabok/ udah lama pendek pula (bukan salah saya).**

**Curhat... saya gabisa bikin adegan nganu-nganu yang indah. Karenanya saya mohon maaf lagi saya harus menjadikan ini 3 chapter (harus meditasi dulu).**

**Saya ucapkan terimakasih yang telah membaca semoga chapter 3nya ga selama yang ini **** kritik dan sarannya sangat saya tunggu **

**With smile,**

**annpui **


End file.
